1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool-free size-adjustable container assembly, particularly to one firmly assembled together as a unit through specially designed pallets and boards, which dispenses with assembly tools and takes up limited storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers in the market can be divided into two kinds, one is produced as an non-separated whole unit in manufacturing, and, the other, is foldable and can be assembled in different layouts or combinations. The current invention is an improvement on the foldable kind of containers.